Strike Four
by Luny Lady
Summary: I don't know how it happened really. One minute he was throwing a curse at me, the next we were lying on the floor. I guess my landing on him may have been a cause, but I didn't want to admit it at the time. SLASH. SBSS Past
1. It Begins With Sirius

I don't know how it happened really. One minute he was throwing a curse at me, the next we were lying on the floor. I guess my landing on him may have been a cause, but I didn't want to admit it at the time.

I bet you're wondering why he was trying to curse me. To put it simply, Severus Snape has hated me since day one here at Hogwarts. I have no clue why either.

Okay, so maybe, just _maybe _I provoked him... a little... but honestly, the bloody Slytherin was more hostile than I thought was possible for 11 year olds. It only got worse as we got older, but of course I got worse as well. I suppose it is partly my fault. But only a little.

So there we were. Lying on the floor. His curse had hit the wall which was now oozing some sort of green goo, so I was rather happy that I had managed to dodge it. It was a moment before I realized where I was.

It wasn't just the fact that I knew the dungeon floor wasn't squishy and soft, like a certain human being was. Rather soft anyway. Who knew the bloody bookworm, the lad who everyone knew spent all his time in the potions lab, the palest person in the school, could have abs like that? I mean honestly, what kind of exercise does sitting in the dungeons give you? That thought only lasted a minute before I mentally slapped myself. It's Snivellus, for goodness sake! Ew!

I slowly looked up, to see him staring at me with those calculatingly cold, dark eyes. One of his eyebrows was raised in question, while he studied me curiously. A single lock of hair had fallen in his face to partly conceal one of his eyes and it fell across his nose. I hadn't realized before how long his hair really was. Kind of nice, really. A bloke with long hair.

Strike two to the mental train of thought. I really needed a girlfriend.

Anyway, I didn't realize that I was just lying there, on top of Severus Snape, in the dungeons, and staring at the way his hair sort of flipped out at the end or the way his nose crinkled up ever-so slightly when he stared at me like that. Of course I wasn't thinking that stuff though, you know, because I'm straight. I love the women. Very much so. I'm quite confident in my sexuality, thank you very much.

That's why it didn't bother me to examine his lips like I did. They were a nice light pink color, almost a surreal color that would make me think he wore some kind of girly stuff on them, only they were fitting with his fair skin. They usually looked either thin from pursing them in anger or contorted into a smirk or sneer, so it was nice now to see them simply _there_. Not too bad, really.

Strike three. Bloody brain. Who was that girl James was trying to fix me up with? I think it started with an S... no, no S girlfriends. Definitely no S girlfriends. S is a rather dumb letter if you ask me. Unless it's in the name Sirius, then it's alright.

So, right. We've established where I was. Lying on top of Severus Snape. Why? I dodged a curse and landed there. It's not my fault he didn't move. It's not my fault he couldn't keep his balance. And it definitely wasn't my fault that I was still staring at those lovely lips of his.

Is there a strike four? Oh, bugger. I give up.

I could tell he was about to make some biting, sarcastic remark. I couldn't allow that, now could I? So how did I shut him up?

I bloody kissed him. I kissed Severus Snape. What in the _hell _was I thinking?

It really wasn't that bad though. I mean, not as bad as you'd expect kissing a slimy, greasy, smelly Slytherin. Well, truthfully he didn't smell that bad, kind of like soap and peppermints. And I didn't detect any slime. I think he may have washed his hair fairly recently as well, so that was a negative on the grease. Not that I was running a hand through it. I would never do that. Did I mention I'm a horrible liar?

Finally it must've hit us both what was going on. We both jumped up and kind of scooted away. Need I mention that he looks kind of cute when he's freaked out? I suppose not.

Then he was yelling at me. I wasn't really sure what he was saying though. I was still looking at those lips. They were definitely not bad. Ignoring his rant, I started crawling over to him. He stared at me as if I were some kind of alien. By then I wasn't absolutely sure myself whether I was or not.

It was then I realized I really didn't care that I was kissing him again. All I really cared about was that it wouldn't be the last time. We definitely couldn't allow that to happen.

* * *

I love random plot bunnies. And slash. Slash is nice also. R/R por favor. I'd like to see some good feedback on this one. 


	2. The Beginning A La Severus

Realized I never put a disclaimer. But you know, even if JKR wanted to sue me for taking her characters, all I've got are a few Oasis cds and a purple stuffed bunny named Jack. So without further ado, chapter two of Strike Four.

This chapter: the scene from chapter one in Sev's point of view.

* * *

I suppose before I start my rant, I should explain to you how I feel about Sirius Black.

To put it lightly, I've hated him since first year. He thinks I've hated him for longer than that, but honestly I didn't _really _start hating him until he decided I was... inferior. You see, he had begun his friendship with James Potter. My family and Potter's family had never gotten along for obvious reasons. The whole Gryffindor versus Slytherin rivalry. His family didn't trust mine, and mine thought his was a load of pansy morons. Needless to say, we definitely weren't the best of friends.

So, Black and Potter had teamed up. Potter had seen me walking through the hallway carrying just a few books for some extra curricular studies and started laughing like a maniac. I swear I was afraid he was going to suffocate. Not that I cared or anything. Don't get me wrong. I may be able to get over Black's little... quirks, but I have and will always hate Potter.

He commented on my nose (which I hadn't yet grown into), my hair (which I hadn't yet learned how to properly wash), and my books (which I was just barely managing to balance). Embarrassed, I had tripped and dropped all of the books and Black chose that moment to make the comment that drove me over that thin line into hatred.

"Look, James! I think he's going to cry!"

"I think you're right, Sirius. Poor little Snape has dropped all his books."

It only took him a second to come up with the nickname that has haunted me for the last six and a half years. "You mean poor little _Snivellus._"

The entire hallway had broken into laughter at my expense. Shaking with rage (my temper has always been short-fused) I gathered my books and ran to the sanctuary of the Slytherin commons. I still maintain that I was _not _crying. I hit my nose when I fell and my eyes were watering. That's it.

So now you see why I hate Black. Ever since that day he's made my life at Hogwarts a living hell, when I had hoped that it could be the one place I could be myself without such fear of ridicule.

But now, I don't know what to make of it.

One moment I'm cursing him, the next he's kissing me, and shortly after I scurried away in fright with an odd feeling in my stomach I had mistaken for disgust he was kissing me again. I can't wait till I'm over the whole teenage hormone thing. I despise the lack of control.

Moving on.

By the second time Black's lips were on mine, I was starting to suspect he didn't hate me as much as I had thought before. You may think I'm slow, but as I mentioned the hormones were raging so I had assumed the first one had been a heat-of-the-moment, once-in-a-lifetime-or-two, adrenaline-induced-hysteria type thing.

When he didn't move after a few seconds, I suspected yet another seemingly impossible thing. Black _liked _kissing me. Is it just me, or is there something in the Gryffindor water?

Now I am by no means a "homophobe." If someone wants to snog a man, that's their business. But I'd never really seen Black, the ladies man of Hogwarts, as... well... that way. You'd think that since he had already dated every woman in our year, half of those in the years above and below us, and even a good few from years lower and higher than those that it might mean he was fairly secure in his sexuality. But I suppose you can never tell with Gryffindors.

Since I had begun suspecting that Black wasn't exactly restricted to liking women, I began to wonder about myself. Was that wriggling in the pit of my stomach really disgust, or something... worse? Such as... attraction? No, that's impossible. It's Sirius Bloody Black. If I were attracted to him I would know, wouldn't I?

Well?

Oh, you're no help. Honestly, am I talking to myself here?

...oh.

Well then. Where was I? Ah, yes. Black was kissing me. And he didn't seem to be in any kind of a hurry to stop. So I asked myself... would it really kill me to kiss him back?

Seeing as it wasn't until a good minute or so later that we parted and I was still breathing (if not slightly faster than usual) I'm going to take that as a no.

I think I'd like to test that theory again though. Just for scentific reasons though, of course.

* * *

Hehehe. I love Sevvie. He may seem a bit ooc, but remember this is when he was a teenager. He couldn't be nearly as controlled and cold as he is as we know him in the books. 


	3. Sirius Reflects

Now, I'm not sure whether or not you noticed, but something really odd happened.

I kissed Severus Snape.

I still don't think it's really registered. We both ended up just kind of leaving. I went back to the Gryffindor commons and came up to the dorm.

I hope James and Remus don't show up. I need to think.

Does this mean I like Snape?

It can't! I mean, he hates me and I hate him. That's how it's always been. It can't change all of a sudden, can it?

I once heard somebody say that there's a fine line between love and hate. I never really got it. I always thought it'd be impossible to dislike someone that you care for. It just didn't make sense.

I guess now is an example of it. I still don't understand it though. Sad, eh?

When I asked Remus about it, he tried to explain it to me. It was a couple years ago when I asked, and now that I think about it, I'm pretty amazed at how mature Remus was back then. But I guess he'd have to grow up pretty quickly, wouldn't he?

Oh, right. Back on subject.

What he said was no matter whether it's really hate or love, when you feel that strongly about someone you sort of become infatuated. You know, you think and talk about them all the time. I guess that's true between me and Snape. I just always figured it was hate because most of the talking about him was plotting pranks and most of the thinking about him was about all the stuff he'd done and said to us.

I guess it's kinda the same though, in a way. I mean, if I loved someone I'd think about them all the time, just what I loved about them I guess. And if I talked about them all the time, it'd be pretty much about the same thing I think.

So the common factor is pretty much dwelling on the other person. I do that with Snape. But could it really be love?

When I think of love, I think of growing old together. Can I envision me and Snape together in 50 years?

Me, still as good looking as ever. Snape, greasy hair with bits of white. Yeah, got the mental image.

But, us getting along together? I can envision that about as easily as I can growing old with Professor McGonagall. Of course, a week ago I'd curse you for even hinting a kiss between Snivellus and myself.

Snivellus. He really hates that nickname. But he was such a crybaby in first year. I couldn't help it. I didn't think it'd stick. He tried one on me, I can't even remember it now. I guess that shows how good it was. Look, I've gotten off track again.

I just can't think about all this right now. It's too surreal I think. I mean, I kissed Snape. What the hell was I thinking!

I've asked myself that so many times in the past hour or so. I wish I could talk to someone. James wouldn't understand, and Remus would make me tell James just because he's on this "honesty or nothing" trip. It's a bit insane, since this morninig he told us all in succession what our morning breath reminded him of.

I found out that there isn't a strike four, but I think I've just hit it again in going off track. I think I need to try to sleep on this. Maybe it'll make more sense in the morning.

At the very least, I should find Snape and talk to him. Hopefully we'll talk. It'd be just that much more confusing if we spent the day snogging.


	4. Severus Analyzes

Sev's thought's that night.

* * *

I've been thinking about the... erm... incident, and I've decided it must've been one of two things. 

One: I spent way too much time in the potions laboratory and inhaled one too many fumes, which resulted in temporary madness that blinded me to what I was doing at the time of the argument with Black.

Two: I actually _like _Black.

I'm thinking number one is much more probable. I can see him now. He's probably up in his little Gryffindor dormitory, speaking with his fellow criminals, and groaning about how that horrible Severus Snape seduced him and tricked him into a late-night snog session.

It wasn't really a snog session though, really. Was it? Do a few pecks count as a snog session?

And by a few pecks, I mean at least two kisses. One which lasted for a few surprised seconds. Another lasting God knows how long, which may or may not have been separate shorter ones punctuated by breathing breaks. Oh bugger. I snogged a Gryffindor.

I thought I had come to terms with this before. I really did. I mean, I analyzed the situation when it happened and it seemed quite obvious then what was going on. But now I'm utterly confused.

What's going to happen now? Are Black and I going to go back to arguing and fighting with each other, or is our relationship going to progress into romantic candle-lit dinners, flowers sent with sweetly written notes, and the random box of chocolates to say I'm sorry? I definitely cannot imagine the latter.

No, I doubt we're going to move from enemies to enamored lovers in one night. But I don't see us going on with cursing each other upon sight. What will this turn into?

This is making me confused about more than just how my life will change now that I'm connected to Black in more than the arch-enemy-type way. I had always figured I was a regular straight male. I had analyzed Black's sexuality before, but it didn't occur to me that the incident was not one-sided. The fact that I am also a male and was also a seemingly-willing party in a kiss with another male didn't actually hit me until just now. I swore I was straight before. I mean, I've had crushes on women and I definitely appreciate the fairer sex.

Maybe this is just teenage hormones going mad. It happens, I've read about it. Hell, I've seen it. Perhaps it's just a healthy curiosity. I do hope so. I've heard that everyone goes through it, don't they? It's simple, really.

Hormones going mad + teenagers in close quarters experimentation.

Assuming I am... less than disgusted with this sort of experimentation, how would the other aspects of my life change? Who knows what my parents would think of me coming home at the end of the year and presenting them with my "boyfriend."

For some reason, I shuddered at that last thought. A boyfriend? Severus Snape and boyfriend. Mr. and Mr. Severus Snape. Severus Snape and husband. Sevvie and boy-toy.

I think I'm about to be sick.

For now, I think I'll just accept it as curiosity. I'll just have to find him tomorrow and settle things before classes start back up. Transfiguration is hard enough as it is without a hormone-driven Gryffindor looking to jump me at every turn.

Bugger. Excuse me while I get the image out of my head before I decide to over-analyze the sudden appeal of that situation.

* * *

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. You'll never know how giddy it made me to see 20 reviews on a 3 chapter story. If you enjoyed this chapter, let me know. :)  



	5. Sirius Searches

Sirius goes to find Severus for a chat.

* * *

Before this whole thing happened, I thought I saw Snape everywhere. Honestly. Turn a corner and you nearly get tripped by his nose. Decide to go for dinner and get hit in the eye by greasy hair. Trip to the toilet and he's coming out with toilet paper stuck to his shoe.

Okay, so that only happened once.

Anyway, now that I'm actually looking for him I swear he's turned invisible. I suppose that's possible. We always did think he had some way of stalking us without us knowing.

Maybe he's looking for me, and we just keep missing each other.

Nah.

With my luck, I'll be wandering the castle until dinner. I didn't sleep in that late, really. One in the afternoon is early for me on a weekend.

I wonder if he is a morning person. I can't see him being too chipper in the morning.

Damn, I need to stop letting my mind wander. I just have to find him and be done with it.

I don't really know what 'it' is, but I know I need to get it over with. We need to talk or something. I've nearly driven myself mad since last night. I was up half the night debating on what to do. I knew I'd have to talk to him eventually, but... honestly, I don't know what I'm going to say once I find him.

Maybe, "Oy, Sev, mate, what do you say to a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks? Maybe a snog on the way back?"

Right, back on track. I actually decided to talk to Remus about it. He didn't make me tell James like I thought he might. It might've helped that I begged and pleaded before I told him to keep it secret and let me do the same.

So, his advice wasn't really advice. It was more of a situation in which I rambled and ranted about the whole mess and he nodded and 'hmmm'ed in all the right places. Remus is a really good listener. I should give him more credit.

He told me I was right in thinking that I should talk to Snape. He also said that you're supposed to call the person you're snogging Severus. Does just once make him count as the person I'm snogging? Alright, I can call him Severus, can't I? At least mentally.

Severus.

Not such a bad name, really. Kind of cool. Severus and Sirius.

I need to bang my head against a wall. It's Snape. Bloody hell. Okay, I think I've found him. I'll just talk to him.

... He has nice eyes. Dark, deep... hard to read... Oh, he's talking again.

Oh, look, his hair's covering one of his eyes. No! Don't move it! It looks nice there. Maybe I'll just... yes... reach over and move it back...

He's staring at me funny. I'll tell him it looks good this way. More funny looks. He must think I'm mad.

Did I say something odd?

I have a feeling I'm going to be regretting some of this later.

He's still giving me an odd look, but now... something else... He's amused! He thinks I'm funny! That git!

... is that why I've just kissed him again? Bugger.

Remus better be up for another chat.

* * *

I hope that ending isn't too confusing. I kind of liked it. 


	6. Severus Catches the Disease

Bloody Black. I spent half my day searching the bloody castle for him and I find out _now _that he's a late sleeper. I should've known the bloody bastard was lazy as well. And to think, I could've spent the day working on that invisibility potion I've been tinkering with.

I give up now. I think I'll head to the potions lab to play around a bit. I'm not in a mood for serious work. Perhaps I should make something for Black... like a nice, painful poison... no, too nice.

I hate mornings. Why on earth I let myself get up before noon, I'll never know. Maybe Black's lethargy is contagious. One can only hope.

I thought about it last night, and I know I must talk to him. If I don't talk to him, I'll try to confide in a fellow Slytherin, which will lead to the whole school knowing about the horrific affair.

Well, it's not that horrific, really. Black's actually quite a nice kisser.

...damn. I must still be partly asleep.

What I meant to say is, Black is... actually... quite an ice fisher. That didn't even make any sense. If the lethargy isn't contagious, the IQ at least appears to be.

As I was saying, I need to talk about this. I've got some major questions to be answered. Is he really gay, then? Is he really interested in _me, _of all people? Is he interested in another session, such as the last one we had?

Okay, so I suppose that last one isn't really a question I've got for him as some sick, twisted fantasy that the cruel side of my mind cooked up and sprung on me at the last moment.

It better not do that while I'm talking to him. If I ever see him. If he ever bloody gets out of bed. Damn Gryffindors.

I've realized that I stopped walking to the potions lab to stare out a window. Why am I so easily distracted? Black is no longer a person. He's a disease. I'm catching bloody Sir-itus. That actually sounds like a disease. Perhaps I'll call him that.

Speak of the devil, or Gryffindor, whichever you prefer. In an attempt to actually make it to the lab, I've seen him coming down the hallway towards me. I suppose he wants to talk as well.

He doesn't seem to be paying attention to me. His answers are short and clipped and distant. I roll my eyes and give him my patented frustrated sigh. Still no real reaction.

In the motion to cross my arms over my chest, I've dislodge a lock of hair from behind my ear. I'm trying to look intimidating, so I merely flip my head a bit to try to move it, but it doesn't work. Perhaps I should listen to that 5th year lass who always bugs me to put my hair into a 'ponytail.'

I reach up to move it out of the way but a slightly caloused hand stops me, and moves the hair back over my eye. Surprised, I look up and his eyes meet mine. I raise an eyebrow and he manages to stammer out something along the lines of, "It looks good that way." I raise my eyebrow further and he almost looks embarrassed.

I can't help myself.

I let a hint of a grin sneak into my expression.

That's all the incentive he needs to lean in for a kiss.

At least we got _some _talking out of the way before the snog session.

* * *

I'm beginning to think I need a beta-reader. I'm so scatter-brained I'm having trouble remembering what to write and when/where. If anyone is truly interested, send me an email (all info should be in my profile, and no IMs please). I'd reply to reviews, but I always hated how some authors would take up half the page of the chapter with those and leave me disappointed that the story wasn't as long as I had thought. Thanks to all of you faithful reviewers, and the new ones as well. They're all greatly appreciated and give me warm-fuzzies. Hugs and cookies to you all.  



	7. Sirius Has an Epiphany

The quote, "There's a fine line between love and hate," has once again hit me. The truth of it startles me more than I thought possible. I've always acted the big, bad Gryffindor; best friend and partner-in-crime of James Potter; professional ladies man of Hogwarts. But now... I've fallen head over heals for Severus Snape.

I had really hoped at first that it was just some stupid phase or crush, but since last speaking to him... I've decided it's because I really do... lo... er... like him. Strongly.

I still can't say the word though.

I don't know if he feels the same way though. If this were a situation with a girl, I'd just make some suave, charming gesture and say, "Love you," and she'd giggle and blush and say it back. I honestly can't picture that kind of scene with Severus.

I willingly called him Severus. I'm definitely mad for him.

Back on topic. If I were to say it to him, he'd probably get sick, or curse me, or worst of all laugh in my face. He _is _a Slytherin after-all.

Oh. He's a Slytherin.

I kind of stopped thinking of him that way for a while. It was nice, thinking of him as just Severus and not Snivellus the Scary Slytherin. He's taken on two personalities for me.

On the one hand, you've got Severus. Severus is actually sort of kind. Severus grins at my corny jokes, even if it's only a small one or one that only shows up in his eyes. Severus kisses me and I forget where I am... hell, I forget _who _I am.

On the other hand, there's Snivellus. Snivellus is the mean little greasy kid that annoyed my friends and I all through school. Snivellus is an evil Slytherin who'd curse you as soon as look at you. Snivellus doesn't care about anyone or anything.

This is kind of scary. I've just had an epiphany.

If I want any kind of relationship to work with Severus, I have to also have a relationship with Snivellus.

Yeah, it sounds obvious to _you. _To me... it's a challenge.

Luckily, I'm always up for a good challenge.

Sorry so long since I updated. School's almost over and then I'll try to write more.


	8. Severus Makes a Move

Black has been giving me these _looks _all day.

I can't possibly accurately describe them, but I'll try.

There I was, sitting in Potions and minding my own business grinding lacewings, when I felt someone watching me. I already knew who it was, but I turned to look anyway. And he was _staring_.

Eyes wide. Face blank. Mouth slightly open. And when I met his gaze, the corner of his mouth quirked up into a grin.

I know what that look means. I see first years giving him that look during meals.

He's enamored with me.

_What is in the Gryffindor water?_

I've come to terms with my feelings for him, I think. I know I do have feelings for him, and I know that (as much as it scares and disgusts me) I can picture some kind of relationship with him.

I don't know how to approach it though. I could just find him in the hallway and start snogging with him again. That's been effective in the past, at least. But will he take that seriously? _Has _he taken that seriously?

I know we talked (or at least started to) but I'm not sure everything is clear between us. I suppose I'll find him and we'll have a talk. He has a free period now, just as I do. I can't very well go looking for him in the Gryffindor common room though, so I head off for the library in hopes that for once he'll be there.

And, magnificently, he is. Sitting in a corner, staring blankly at an open book. He's not even _trying _to look like he's reading; it's sad really. I sit down across from him without him realizing it. Frustrated at his attentiveness, or lack thereof, I reach over and slam the book shut.

Not only do I get a glare from the librarian, but he jumps and lets out a particularly feminine yelp. I smirk at him and tell him so. He's trying to glare at me for disturbing him (and perhaps for the insult to his manhood) but he's not doing too well. He hasn't perfected it like me, so I show him how it's done. But he just grins.

The nerve of that Gryffindor bastard!

Ignoring him, I clear my throat in hopes that the words will just stumble out and make some sense. Unfortunately when I open my mouth, nothing comes out. I shut it and effectively make a prat of myself.

But apparently we were on the same train of thought.

Oh bloody hell.

I think Sirius Black just asked me to be his boyfriend.

* * *

Well, was it worth the wait? I lost my interest in the story for a while, then reading HBP inspired me to write again. I still love Snapey. Who else does! 


	9. Sirius Says The End

If you ask James, Remus, or Peter what the one thing about me is that they can't stand, they'll tell you it's my way of saying exactly what's on my mind at the exact wrong moment.

Take for example dinner two weeks ago. James and Remus were whispering about something, so I asked what was going on. James blushed a bit, which was odd, so Remus leaned over and said, "Jamesy here has decided to become a man and ask Evans to meet up with him in Hogsmeade." I just grinned, and before even I realized it, I said something or other about Evans and Jamesy... er... James growing old together (though from what Remus tells me it was slightly more vulgar). Evans had just happened to be walking by at that moment, and it's safe to say that she didn't accept his invitation.

So when I realized what I had asked Snape in the library, I slapped my hands over my mouth. The look on his face... I was sure he thought I was mad. His eyes widened, his mouth fell open, and he even seemed to stop breathing.

Oh bugger. He's going to say no.

It was only a few seconds before he reacted, but it felt like minutes... even hours.

And then I couldn't believe what I saw.

He was grinning. Severus Snape was _grinning _at _me._

I thought I'd gone mental, I really did.

He stood up, still grinning like a madman, and leaned in really close. For a second, I thought he was going to kiss me, but he kept going till his mouth was right next to my ear. I could feel his breath moving my hair. I knew the look on my face must've been priceless.

And y'know what he said?

"Sure."

I don't think that word has ever gotten the same reaction as it did at that time.

He had already stood back up and started to walk away when I jumped up and shouted, "HA!"

I suppose in the library that wasn't a good idea, since I got us both kicked out. Apparently the librarian saw the whole thing and thought we'd been fighting. So, we both left. We stood in the hallway for a few minutes, just staring around at anything but each other.

And without a word, he took my hand and started leading me off somewhere. I didn't know where, or why, but I was sure that wherever it was... it would turn out alright.

* * *

This strikes me as a good point to end the story. I may write a sequel in the future. But for now...

**The end.**


End file.
